


home is when I'm alone with you

by lazulisong



Series: yuri!!! on ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rated T for swearing, i literally gave myself type 2 diabeetus writing this, phichit has yuri's back as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: because Phichit is a better bro than Yuri deserves, he reminds Victor that a) Yuri has a birthday and b) Yuri hates flash mobsVictor is still 70% sure he's gonna screw it up.ETA: episode nine jossed me for timeline, but wow am I happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> shocking everybody, I finished yuri's birthday fic before his birthday ended in japan??? set between cup of china and the russian cup, assumes they went to St Petersburg after Cup of China and also that they are banging after ep 7.
> 
> also AO3 does not Do Emojis so I have muddled a solution together.

>   
>  **UNKNOWN NUMBER:** hi Victor this is Phichit Yuri's bff :)))))  
>  **UNKNOWN NUMBER:** u gave me ur number when u were drunk [beer mug] [beer mug] [beer mug]  
>  **UNKNOWN NUMBER:** anyway so I am choosing to believe u like care for Yuri and stuff because otherwise I will murder u, Leo will murder u, guanghong will murder u, ciao ciao will murder u, Yuri's family will murder u, Japan will murder u and probs ur dog will be sad because Yuri is like the dog emotion whisperer :)  
>  [[You have added contact "phichit" to group "pay attention if they text".]]  
>  **YOU:** yikes no faith (((((((  
>  **PHICHIT:** HAHAHAHA no seriously u understand u will die because I will kill u and use ur bones for skate blades right  
>  **YOU:** yah I'd let u tho  
>  **YOU:** wait is Chris not going to murder me  
>  **PHICHIT:** please Chris couldn't murder a sugar ant  
>  **PHICHIT:** also love him or whatever but he'd be trying to "comfort" Yuri while murder was going on lbr  
>  **YOU:** well then I'd have to murder him too so  
>  **PHICHIT:** MURDER CHAIN [confetti popper] [knife] [confetti popper] [knife] [confetti popper] [knife] [confetti popper]  
>  **PHICHIT:** the other reason I am texting besides death threats is that Yuri won't tell u his birthday is next week  
>  **YOU:** !!!!!  
>  **PHICHIT:** DO NOT FUCK THIS UP.  
>  **PHICHIT:** DO NOT GIVE HIM A PUPPY.  
>  **PHICHIT:** DO NOT GIVE HIM A PUBLIC PROPOSAL U HAVE NOT ASKED HIM ABOUT.  
>  **PHICHIT:** DO NOT GIVE HIM UR DICK IN A BOX.  
>  **PHICHIT:** IF U FUCK THIS UP  
>  **PHICHIT:** IF YURI CRIES  
>  **PHICHIT:** I.  
>  **PHICHIT:** WILL.  
>  **PHICHIT:** MURDER.  
>  **PHICHIT:** U.  
>  **PHICHIT:** :)  
> 

* * *

If you ask Yakov, Victor never has any idea what the hell he's doing, which is obviously a hurtful falsehood that Yakov tells himself to make his life bearable. Victor always knows exactly what the hell he's doing, which is what makes him, Victor, a genius.

With Yuri, around Yuri, Victor knows exactly nothing about what he's doing. It took him a while to get used to the feeling.

He loves it.

* * *

**YOUR SEARCH HISTORY**  
boyfriend birthday ideas  
cute birthday ideas boyfriend  
romantic birthday boyfriend gift  
ice skating birthday party adult  
delete search history  
poodle birthday theme  
yuri katsuki  
yuri katsuki merchandise  
define dakimakura  
yuri katsuki dakimakura  
yuri katsuki dakimakura etsy

* * *

"Hell," says Victor, and closes the computer. He's in the kitchen while Yuri rests -- or plays video games, Victor isn't his mother and he doesn't feel like being his coach right now -- in the bedroom. There's no hope for it, though: Victor is going to have to ask him what he wants for his birthday.

He hates it. He wants to find something perfect and unexpected for Yuri without having to ask, but, as Yakov constantly reminded him, apparently he's human and has human limitations.

It sucks.

Victor peers around the corner of the door to the bedroom. 

Yuri is on the bed, concentrating on his 3DS. He's wearing one of Victor's shirts, too broad in the shoulder to really fit him and long enough to cover most of his hips and the boxers he's wearing beneath them. It's warm in Victor's apartment, even though snow is falling outside. Victor puts one foot down delicately, trying to not let the floorboards squeak. He takes two careful steps forward.

 _The Russian wolf creeps up the hill to the burrow of the small Japanese rabbit,_ he tells himself. _Though the mighty beast is normally the focus of all, he is able to walk with all the quietness of snow falling. His prey, usually wary, is absorbed in contemplation. If the wolf is successful, he will --_

"Honestly, Victor," says the small Japanese rabbit. "If you're going to get up here, just do it. I'm in the middle of a cut scene, so hurry up."

 _The Russian wolf pouts_. Victor climbs on the bed and puts his head on Yuri's lap, and then nuzzles Yuri's shirt up he can put his face next to Yuri's skin. Yuri always smells nice, especially here in Victor's bed where he smells like himself and like Victor's cologne and laundry soap.

They stay like that for long enough that Victor dozes off and half-dreams of a routine for an exhibition skate. They could learn to do ice dancing lifts, and Yuri could be in his arms and trail silk banners attached to Chinese fans. Or sparklers, if they could manage it. Light and color, like Yuri himself. Victor could be dressed in white and silver, and Yuri in some vivid, dark iridescent fabric. The music would be -- 

Victor falls deeply into sleep. 

* * *

When he wakes up, the quality of the light has changed from day to the early, fragile St Petersburg dusk. Yuri's somehow managed to get one of the fuzzy throw blankets over Victor's hips, but he's still playing his video game. 

"Hello, sleepyhead," says Yuri, as Victor stirs.

"Yuri," says Victor, into Yuri's skin. He doesn't really want say anything else. Yuri's name tastes good in his mouth.

"Hmm?" says Yuri.

It's so lovely like this that Victor almost doesn't continue, but he pulls his head from under Yuri's shirt with a sigh and tilts his head to look at him. Then he gets distracted by the dear line of Yuri's forearm holding the 3DS and has to kiss his elbow. Yuri snaps his console closed and puts his hands on Victor, where they belong. One hand covers Victor's heart and the other begins to pet Victor's hair.

It must be nice to be a cat, and able to purr. Victor turns his head and kisses Yuri's navel over his clothes instead. 

"Phichit texted me," he says, after Yuri has gone from petting his head to gently rubbing and scratching at it with his fingers. "Apparently I gave him my number when I was drunk."

"I'm surprised it took him this long to text you," says Yuri. Victor snorts. Phichit texts Yuri constantly, no matter if he gets a reply or not. Their WhatsApp convo icon always shows fifty or sixty unread message notifications.

"First he threatened me," says Victor. He captures the hand lying over his heart and kisses Yuri's wrist. "I've never gotten a shovel talk before."

"What, really?" says Yuri. Victor just hums and kisses the palm of Yuri's hand. There's a bruise on the side, from a fall he had practicing the quad flip, so Victor touches his lips delicately to it, over and over again, as if he can make it heal faster if he kisses it enough. "Victor," says Yuri, and tugs his hair gently. "You've never in your life gotten a shovel talk? Really?"

Victor looks up at him instead of hiding his head under Yuri's shirt again. _Who else has ever made me feel like this?_ He doesn't say it. Instead he says, "I think this is the first time anybody thought I was going to break someone's heart."

"Oh," says Yuri. He blushes, the color spreading from his cheeks down to the nape of his neck and pooling between his collarbones. Victor has to push himself off Yuri's lap and kiss him, again and again, short kisses and long kisses and every type in between, until the 3DS clatters to the ground beside the bed and Yuri blossoms beneath him and Victor yields to him, again, still, forever.

* * *

Later that night, snuggled up against Victor under the covers, Yuri says, "I forgot. You said 'first' Phichit threatened you. Do you want to tell me what else he said?"

It takes Victor, frankly gloating over the warmth of Yuri in his arms, a second to remember what Yuri was talking about. "Oh! He reminded me about your birthday."

"What about it?" says Yuri.

"What ab-- _darling_ ," says Victor, appalled. "Don't you celebrate your birthday?"

"I'm usually competing," says Yuri. "So I don't do a lot. Mom and Dad send me some money and I get a cupcake with Phichit if we're together."

Victor pulls Yuri tightly against him until Yuri squeaks. "I wanted to surprise you with something, but I couldn't figure out what you would like," he admits to the nape of Yuri's neck. 

Yuri, in one of the flashes of dry wit that Victor adores, says, "The fact that you asked me what I would like instead of doing a flash mob is the most surprising thing you've ever done, I think."

Victor nips his shoulder in punishment. Yuri chuckles instead of being repentant, which is so rude. He tilts his head so Victor can mouth at the curve of his neck instead, so Victor forgives him. "Yuri," he says into his skin. He lifts his head up and speaks softly into Yuri's ear. "What do you want for your birthday?"

Yuri is quiet for a moment, like he knows that Victor is serious. "I don't know," he says. "I have almost everything I've ever wanted now."

Victor waits.

"I think - maybe - I don't want a party or anything," says Yuri. "I don't want a fuss. But - can we do something that - that is special to you?"

"Eh?" says Victor. He has no idea what Yuri's trying to say. Shouldn't birthdays be about what is special to the person having them? 

"I think," says Yuri, "I would like to see something that you love, that I didn't know about before."

Victor hides his face in Yuri's soft, dark hair. He feels heavy, like he's overflowing with this feeling, like it will pour out of him like water and sink into the frozen ground and turn it into spring. "Yuri," he says. "Yuri, how did I live before this?"

"I don't know how I did either," says Yuri, squeezing Victor's hand.

* * *

>   
>  **PHICHIT:** "Did world champion skaters, Japan's Yuri Katsuki and Russia's Victor Nikiforov, go on a romantic skating date in St Petersburg??? We have the adorable proof here at Buzzfeed!"  
>  **PHICHIT:** u have done well  
>  **PHICHIT:** u are now ApprovedTM  
>  **PHICHIT:** I hereby give u permission to marry my son [groom] [bouquet] [groom]  
>  **YOU:** DAD!!! [crying happy face][heart][crying happy face][heart][crying happy face][heart][crying happy face]  
>  **PHICHIT:** i changed my mind get away from my baby 

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked me if I wasn't making phichit too yandere and lmao if i had a smol anxious friend and their childhood idol / forever fave showed up and started hanging off them like a naked Russian koala, you bet your ass my ass would be like "IF U BREAK THEIR HEART, I WILL BREAK UR DICK" like that's what friends do okay
> 
> I am lazulisong on tumblr and twitter as well! I probably won't actually bite you.
> 
> also I cannot!!! believe!!!! that I am simulcast streaming an actual queer anime from japan!!!
> 
> when I was your age we had Gravitation and FAKE!! and for one half of the couple denying they were queer and being mean to their love interests for all of the series until they had sex and couldn't deny where they put their dick any more, you had to send a money order and VHS tapes which the fansubber would tediously copy the tapes to and then they would mail it back to you. 
> 
> And now I am typing up this fiction on a tiny handheld computer and talking to nerds across the world about how #blessed we are with this healthy, loving queer relationship where they're equals and support each other and _it's completely normalized_. WHAT!!! A TIME!!! TO BE!!!!! ALIVE!!!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Home is When I'm Alone with You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752417) by [fishpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol)




End file.
